custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article Featured Image *File:Iyrepretty2.JPG #' ' # *File:Zero Hour Jekkai Survives Grave Unknown 02.JPG # # #[Chro] (talk) 03:27, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #—[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) #A very dramatic scene taking place, and you just know that something terrible is going on. #Last minute vote I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 02:27, January 12, 2014 (UTC) *File:TheSitriusDuty.png # *File:Exo-Matoran2.jpg #I think this is my best picture ever. Mr.Crackerpants! 05:25, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 13:07, December 17, 2013 (UTC) *File:WheraSketch.jpg #One of my latest and best sketches. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 03:16, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #I would definitely agree with Echo here, this is a great sketch with good use of shading and just overall a good great drawing Tex499 (talk) 02:33, December 11, 2013 (UTC) #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 21:47, December 24, 2013 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 00:23, December 25, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] *File:IMG_0558.JPG #I figured nothing could keep me from trying. "Stay a while and listen!" User:ChaoSpaceMar User talk:ChaoSpaceMar Featured Story *Night of the Long Knives'' # As per reasoning in the Comments section below. # I'll go ahead and vote :P. Great work again :P. # Good work XD #Awesome story. Of course I give this my vote! :D 22:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) #Why haven't I voted yet? This is a great story. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 23:44, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Featured Creation *Jareroden #Figured I'd give it a shot. Protecting Your Unoriginality Since ''' 2010 02:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC)' #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 08:50, December 9, 2013 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 08:52, December 9, 2013 (UTC) #Sorry Mrcrackerpants. This one just has so much wonderful TECHNIC and is such an iconic party of this wiki's history. #Shiny I mean, YOLO right? (talk) 00:23, December 19, 2013 (UTC) #Tough choice between Jareroden and Merall to be honest. --[[User:RandoMaster07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] *Karhi #Wanted to enter him into the "featured creation" thing. I'd say it's a good-looking creation. Mr.Crackerpants! 02:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) *Merall #The CBW's favorite female Toa of Stone! Once again rebuild, with new color layering and a better photo quality... just look at the reflection! -- 05:32, December 10, 2013 (UTC) #A very nice creation, indeed :P Merral is one of the few female creations that is not anorexic while still retaining femininity. That, my friends, is a difficult feat. My vote goes to the Toa of Stone. 05:58, December 10, 2013 (UTC) # :) #The most awesome Toa of Stone ever? She's got my vote! :D # #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 13:09, December 17, 2013 (UTC) #I vote for this Moc because she held an axe to my head and said to vote for herIt's awsome!Artek the crazy one (talk) 22:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 22:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC) #One of the few female MOCs that is feminine but not overly-feminine. #For my fav Merrall (ChaoSpaceMar (talk) 20:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) * Sortla # This is my friend's MoC. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 03:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC) *FireStar97's Brutaka Version #Matoro adviced me to put it up for Featured Creation and that's what I will do. I put some time and effort in this MOC and I think it turned out pretty well. In the future I might upgrade him and correct some mistakes but that's a worry for later. This is the second place winning creation of the Brutaka Contest and I'm very glad that it got second place :D 16:30, January 9, 2014 (UTC) #I'm clearly impressed with what FireStar did here. An amazing creation, we need to have some CBW spirit! Great job FireStar! I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 23:24, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Featured Trivia *One of the reasons Matoro58 decided to include Nidhiki in his story is that he can give a whole different picture of him, instead of a four-legged Dark Hunter who captured Toa Lhikan, he wanted to picture a hero who would be seen for the good things he did. #I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 17:03, January 12, 2014 (UTC) # 20:13, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Featured Quote #—[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 18:40, January 16, 2014 (UTC) # 19:07, January 16, 2014 (UTC) #[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one '''Artek' the crazy one] Featured User Comments (This message is posted here so everybody can read my thoughts on this) There is something about the Voting Center I would like to mention: Like you probably know, I always add a new creation to the voting center each month. But this time around I wasn't able to get a decent picture of my entry, which resulted in everybody voting for the first and only entry before even seeing anything else. My suggestion is that there are a few weeks - perhaps 2-3 - where only nominations can be made in order for everybody to have a chance. After that the votings can be made. I think it's just fair for everybody. -- 14:58, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Not a bad suggestion, and one worth considering, but just bear in mind that users are allowed to change their vote whenever they please. They're votes are not set in stone once they are made. Still, I'll see what the rest of the staff think about this. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Also, in regards to Featured User (as our latest victor has proven), just because a user has previously won Featured User doesn't mean they can't be nominated again if you feel they are worthy. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:48, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know that. Thanks for the tip :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 14:24, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks guys! It means a lot that you think this highly of me ;'). Great quote, Chalk, it's just like a quote from the Bible :) But, I can't change my vote :( Actually, it's from a Skillet song (which is a Christian band :P). I understand :P. You can change your vote whenever please. People simply choose not to, it seems. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:20, December 31, 2013 (UTC)